


Der Löwe schläft heute Abend

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ein Zauberer schützt die Stadt Mathew, ein Ort, der früher von den Invasoren bedroht war. Aber dieser Schutz hat seinen Preis, und Mathew wird als das Opfer gewählt, das dem Zauberer für die WHO-weiß-was angeboten werden soll. Bis der Löwe kommt, um ihn zu holen, und er ist jemand, den Mathew sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Einseitige amecan.





	Der Löwe schläft heute Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid für Fehler.

Mathew war im Griff eines Albtraums.

Und das wurde gespürt, gesehen, verstanden, aber nicht erlaubt. Das ist nicht erlaubt. Jetzt nicht. Nicht so nah dran, wenn...  
Als Mathew in seinem Schlaf, noch bewusstlos, zum schreien ging, wurden seine Schreie gedämpft. Das war schließlich keine Zeit für ihn, zu weinen. Er hatte nur noch ein paar Tage, und weder er noch sein Papa wollten diese Zeit kürzer schneiden, oder würden Sie kürzer schneiden lassen.

Deshalb durfte er in den Kehlen dieses Albtraums über seine Zukunft nicht schreien und seine Tränen wurden hastig weggewischt. Aber er wurde gehalten, getröstet und flüsterte zu beruhigend und liebevoll, wie die Nacht weiter ging.

"Hush My Darling." das war sein Vater. Sein Papa, Franziskus.

Leider war seine Mutter nicht mehr da. Jeanne war vor einigen Jahren in der Hexenjagd Inbrunst verbrannt worden. Mathew konnte sich kaum erinnern. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass die Stadtbewohner Sie vergessen hatten, und als es an der Zeit war, dass das Opfer nach ihrem zehnjährigen Überfluss gemacht wurde, wer sonst würden Sie schauen, als der Hexen Sohn? Schließlich muss jeder, der die scheinbar magische Fähigkeit zur Heilung hatte, auch eine Hexe sein, genau wie seine Hebamme Mutter.

Denn nun aber hatte er noch ein paar Tage Zeit, bis der Löwe aufwachte und in Ihre Stadt kam, um sein Opfer zu fordern. Nur noch ein paar Tage, die er mit seinem Papa trotzdem sein könnte. Sein armer Papa, der immer so hohl und brüchig schien, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war, und der Mathew nicht wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, dass sein eigener Tod ausgesprochen wurde.

In ein paar Tagen würden ihn die Löwen wegnehmen... und wer weiß, was mit ihm ist. Ihn wahrscheinlich fressen. Er wurde schließlich der Löwe genannt.

Im Moment jedoch störte diese Art von Gedanken Mathew nicht so, wie Sie es im letzten Monat getan hatten, da beschlossen wurde, dass er das Opfer sein würde. Denn jetzt schlief er, auch wenn sein Papa nicht, nicht mit seinem kostbaren Sohn so nahe dran war, ihm für immer weggenommen zu werden, fast so, wie seine größte Liebe gewesen war. Von seinen Nachbarn von seinen Armen gerissen. Die Leute, die er früher dachte, er könne Vertrauen.

"Bitte, Mathieu, wir können Ihre Zeit nicht verkürzen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Wie lange wir euch von diesem Sadisten fernhalten können, ist, wie lange ich euch für mich behalten möchte. Also, bitte, "und Franziskus war kurz davor, sich selbst zu schluchzen. "Bitte, schreien Sie nicht, oder er wird Sie früher nehmen."

Mathew rührte sich in seinem Schlaf, und Franziskus hielt schnell den Atem in einem verzweifelten Versuch, den Raum ruhig genug zu halten, dass sein süßer kleiner Sohn etwas mehr Schlaf bekommen konnte.

"Dass er viel zu wenig davon bekommen hat," dachte Franziskus, als er das Purpur unter den Augen seines Sohnes kritisch ansah. Die gleichen Augenbeutel, die seine eigenen spiegelten. Beide hatten im vergangenen Monat nicht genug Schlaf bekommen. Mathew vor allem aus dem Versuch, seinen Papa zu trösten, und Franziskus aus dem Sinne, dass Mathew auf ihm verschwinden würde, in dem Moment, als er seine Augen Schloss.

Trotz seiner besten Bemühungen wachte Mathew auf.

"Papa, warum bist du noch wach? Sie müssen schlafen. Ich will nicht, dass du krank werdet... "

"Oh, Mathieu... "

Die Dämme brachen. Franziskus weinte jetzt offen. Mathew starrte seinen Vater in wachsendem Bewusstsein an.

Oh... das war richtig

"Es tut mir so leid, Mathieu. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. H-er wird dich holen und du musst so bald gehen... Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Es tut mir so leid, Mathieu."

Mathew blickte feierlich nach oben. Seine Eule-große violette Augen voller Mitgefühl und Vergebung.

Trotzdem sprach Mathew leise, langsam, "Unsinn, Papa. Das war der Deal, den unser Volk mit dem Zauberer getroffen hat, lange bevor Sie oder ich geboren wurden. Jemand musste das Opfer dieses Jahrzehnts sein. Ich bin froh, dass es ich sein könnte; Es bedeutet, dass jemand anderes nicht verletzt wird. Außerdem bin ich froh, dass ich, um dieses Land durch die Magie des Magiers und sicher vor seinem Zorn wie in den Legenden zu schützen, mein eigenes Leben dafür anbieten kann."

Franziskus schaute gerade auf seinen Sohn herab. Die Arme Liebe war immer zu mitfühlend gewesen, zu fürsorglich für sein eigenes wohl. Es ist, wie seine Heilungs Kräfte gefunden worden waren. Mathew würde Sie nicht nur verborgen halten. Er musste dem jungen helfen, der den Ochsenkarren auf ihn fallen ließ... der Sohn des Bürgermeisters, der jahrelang versucht hatte, die Gerüchte seines Sohnes, schwul zu werden, zu verbannen, und dass er schwul war für nette kleine Mathew. Franziskus wünschte sich fast, der Ochsenkarren hätte den kleinen Narren getötet, der direkt zu seinem Vater gelaufen war, um über Mathews Geschenk an ihn zu sprechen und wieder um seine Hand in der Ehe zu bitten. Wenn es nicht so dumm war, Alfred...

"Es tut mir leid." Franziskus sagte stattdessen, statt all der Beleidigungen wollte er über den Darn Jungen sagen, der nie einfach seinen Mathew allein gelassen hatte, trotz Mathews höflichem Desinteresse, trotz Mathews Plädoyer nach dem Unfall, um zu behalten, was er sich selbst angetan hatte.

"Du brauchst es nicht zu sein, Papa. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Die Stadtbewohner haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen, und die Löwen haben Sie akzeptiert. Du hast alles getan, was du könntest, aber," Mathew umarmte seinen Vater in einer Umarmung und konnte die schluchgen spüren, die den jetzt viel zu dünnen Rahmen seines Vaters umwickelte. "Ich bin gut damit. Nun, da es beschlossen ist, kann niemand die Entscheidung ändern. Das wissen Sie. Also bitte hören Sie auf, sich dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Du weißt, ich mache dir keine Schuld."

Und er hat es nicht getan, Franziskus wusste das. Mathew hat niemandem für irgendetwas verantwortlich gemacht. Er sollte derjenige sein, der weint und schreit, das Universum verfluchend, aber Nein, Mathew hat nur sein freundliches Lächeln gegeben und weitergemacht, als ob nichts falsch wäre. Als würde er nicht in weniger als einer Woche sterben.

Doch Franziskus machte sich selbst die Schuld. Wenn er sich nur bewegt hätte, sobald die Leute anfingen zu Flüstern, wie unheimlich es war, dass keine Babys oder jungen Mütter unter der Berührung seiner lieben Jeanne starben. Er hätte nicht in dieser verfluchten Stadt bleiben sollen, wenn der Schein eines Prozesses zustande gekommen wäre, nachdem er den Staat gesehen hatte, in dem Jeanne nach ihrer Folterung gewesen war...

Mathew leckte seine Lippen, wie konnte er seinen Vater jetzt beruhigen? Er brauchte ihn, um glücklich zu sein. Sich um ihn zu kümmern, war das einzige, was sich jetzt zusammenhielt. Er hatte noch so viel über Heilung zu lernen. Er hatte noch so viel, was er tun wollte. Aber er konnte sich nicht zurückkämpfen, und jeder wusste, dass das Opfer nie wieder gesehen oder gehört wurde. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er sterben würde. Doch sein Vater...

"Papa... lasst uns einfach glücklich sein, dass ich die nächsten drei Tage noch hier bin. I- "Mathew gab einen ruhigen Husten, um seine Kehle zu reinigen. "Ich möchte nicht, dass meine letzten Erinnerungen an dich weinen, vor allem wegen mir. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass das meine letzten Erinnerungen sind, die ich je habe."

Das schien die großen Heiden zu mildern, die Franziskus versucht hatte, sich zurückzuhalten.

Mathew umarmte seinen Vater näher und ließ ein bisschen von seiner Magie raus und sickern durch seine Hände, breitete sich aus und füllte den dünnen Rahmen seines Papas und gab ihn an die starke und lebendige Figur zurück, an die er sich erinnerte.

"Gut, Mathieu. Ich werde es versuchen."

Als der Zauberer in Ihrem Wohnzimmer auftauchte, das mit einem großen schwarzen Mantel bedeckt war, der sein Gesicht und seine Figur eine Stunde vor der großen Uhr in der Dorfmitte verbarg, sagte Mathew, dass Mathew fast seine ruhige Gelassenheit verlor. Er musste den Drang zurückkämpfen, seine letzte Lebensstunde zu fordern, aber er konnte es nicht. Sein Papa war gerade in sein Zimmer gegangen, um sein Sketchpad zu holen, um ihn zu ziehen, bevor er ging. Es wäre das erste Mal gewesen, dass sein Papa sein Zeichenmaterial seit dem Tod seiner Mutter abgeholt hätte. Und wenn er jetzt ging, bevor Papa zurückkam, müsste ihn sein Papa nicht gehen sehen. Wäre das besser für ihn? Wenn man bedenkt, wie er gewesen war, seit Mathew als Opfer genannt wurde, und von dem, was Mathew an den Tod seiner Mutter erinnerte, wäre es vielleicht so.

Außerdem ging niemand gegen den Löwen, und wenn der Löwe ihn jetzt wollte, anstatt in einer Stunde... Das war.

Das bedeutete nur, dass Mathew Williams eine Stunde weniger zu Leben hatte, bevor er getötet wurde. Das war alles.

Er würde eine Stunde kurz vor seinem 19. Geburtstag sterben, und das hatte er schon akzeptiert. Also trat Mathew vorwärts und legte seine Hand über die, die ihm angeboten wurde.

Er hatte einen kurzen Moment des Schwindel, und plötzlich war er nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer, in dem er aufgewachsen war.

Er war im Inneren des Schlosses, das alle Gerüchte hatten, war in dem großen Dschungel eines Rosengartens, der alles war, was irgendjemand jemals von der Abode der Löwen gesehen hatte. Und ein blond haariger Mann mit einigen der Bushisten Augenbrauen und den lebendigsten grünen Augen, die Mathew je gesehen hatte, schaute ihn fleißig an, oder war es nervös?

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie nicht ausflippen, Mathew."

"Arthur?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> North
> 
> ..............................................................  
> Ich hoffe, Sie alle in Bildern von den Klimaschlägen zu sehen, die weltweit stattfinden! Ich bin jetzt seit Monaten jeden Freitag im Schein. Dazu brauchen wir möglichst viele. Wenn Ihnen meine Arbeit hier gefallen hat, denken Sie bitte daran, auch eine Stunde Zeit zu nehmen, um für unsere Zukunft aufzustehen. Dieser Klimanotstand wird dazu führen, dass ich eher an dem Klimawandel sterben werde, als im Alter zu sterben, ganz zu schweigen von allen anderen auf der Erde, die ebenfalls bedroht sind. Wir müssen handeln. Also bitte tun Sie alles, was Sie können. 
> 
> Prost  
> norden


End file.
